Broken Trust
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: 13 yr old Obi-Wan befriends a girl with a horrible secret.
1. Default Chapter

The Coruscant sun was beginning to set when Ja'lisa Brey started to get nervous. She turned to her new friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Obi-Wan, I have to go, or I am going to break curfew. My Master wants me back at our quarters for evening meal."   
  
The other padawan was surprised. He too had a curfew, but it was not for hours. As long as Qui-Gon knew where he was, he did not have to 'check in.' Most evenings, Obi-Wan liked to eat the evening meal with his Master. But if he wanted to eat with friends, Qui-Gon didn't mind. "Oh, OK Ja'lisa. I thought maybe we could eat the evening meal together."   
  
Ja'lisa started to fidget. "Um, maybe some other time, Obi-Wan. Bye!" The girl ran into the temple and Obi-Wan was left alone to wonder what was bothering her. They were having so much fun and then out of the blue she became nervous. Obi-Wan shrugged the feeling away and decided to find his Master.   
  
Qui-Gon was on his way to the dining hall. Although their quarters did have a kitchen, both Master and apprentice enjoyed the noisy dining hall at times. Qui-Gon expected to see his apprentice there. But he figured that the boy would be sitting with his new friend. Qui-Gon himself had grown rather fond of the slightly built girl. She was well mannered and a quick study. Her master on the other hand was not what Qui-Gon expected. Qui-Gon had met Dern Galen on a few occasions. He was a large man, and like Qui-Gon had blue eyes. But his eyes were not warm and inviting. They were like ice. He was also an impatient man. Qui-Gon wondered what the council was thinking when they placed Ja'lisa with him.   
  
Turning a corner, the Jedi Master was almost to the dining hall. He was surprised to see his thirteen year old padawan looking dejected. Placing a gentle hand on the young Jedi's head, Qui-Gon questioned him. "Padawan, what is it? Don't you feel well?"   
  
His apprentice looked up at him with trusting eyes and the big Jedi almost melted on the spot. How he loved this boy. Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I feel okay, but Ja'lisa had to go home and something was bothering her. I guess I am just worried."   
  
Giving his apprentice a warm smile, Qui-Gon placed his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and led him into the dining hall. His apprentice had a big heart. "I'm sure she's fine Obi-Wan. You may even see her here."   
  
Obi-Wan leaned into his master side. "Maybe, but I never see her here. I never see her anywhere but class it seems."   
  
Qui-Gon frowned as he too reflected that the young girl never seemed to socialize. In fact, it seemed that Obi-Wan was her only friend.   
  
After the evening meal, Qui-Gon tried to cajole his apprentice into conversation. But to no avail. He was unable to even encourage the boy to answer in anything but one word replies. So, the Jedi Master decided they should return to their apartment and spend a quiet evening reading.   
  
They sat in quiet companionship until Obi-Wan broke the silence. "Master, are all padawans happy?''   
  
The older man was surprised at the question. One look at his padawan's face, though, and Qui-Gon knew it could not be taken lightly. "I would like to think so, Obi-Wan. Why do you ask?" Qui-Gon put out an inviting arm and Obi-Wan snuggled into his Master's side.   
  
The boy thought for a moment and answered, "Well, I know that I talk about you all the time. I mean I don't shut up about you. I think my friends get sick of hearing it." Qui-Gon hid a smile, and allowed the boy to continue. "But, then I realize that all of my friends talk about their masters. All except one."   
  
Hearing the sadness in his apprentice's voice caused Qui-Gon to tighten his arms around him. He knew exactly which friend he was talking about. "You mean Ja'lisa?"   
  
Obi-Wan did not answer, only nodded his head. Qui-Gon did not answer, he did not know what to say. So he just offered what comfort he could. It was not long until Obi-Wan fell asleep. The older Jedi lifted the boy into his arms and carried him to his room. Even in sleep, he looked troubled. Pulling the blankets to the the young Jedi's chin, he leaned over and kissed his forehead.   
  
He then retreated to his own room for the evening.   



	2. Broken Trust Chaper 2

Obi-Wan seemed to be in better spirits the next morning. He made up for his quietness the night before and talked incessantly during breakfast.   
  
With a smile, Qui-Gon sent him off to class.   
  
Obi-Wan bounded the halls, he always met Ja'lisa in the gardens before class. It was fast turning into a tradition. They would talk and maybe meditate for a few minutes before they started their day of studies.   
  
Arriving at the garden, Obi-Wan went to their favorite spot. A large boulder by one of the many ponds. He climbed up and waited. A minute turned to several and he began to get worried. Wanting to wait for his friend, but knowing he could not be late for class, Obi-Wan had no choice but to climb back down and head for his first class of the day.   
  
On his way out of the garden he heard a small cry. He hesitated and moved toward the spot where the sound came from to investigate. There, behind some bushes, was Ja'lisa. She was holding her arm in pain and her face was streaked with tears.   
  
Dropping to his knees beside her, Obi-Wan asked, "Ja'lisa, what is it? What's wrong?"   
  
Quickly wiping her face, Ja'lisa stammered out an excuse, "Oh...um. Nothing. I'm fine, lets go to class."   
  
She got up off the ground and began to leave. Obi-Wan, confused, grabbed her arm to ask her again what the trouble was. When he took her arm, she let out a small shout of pain. This greatly concerned the young apprentice and he lifted the sleeve of Ja'lisa's tunic. And was greeted with a nasty burn.   
  
He immediately said, "We need to take you to the healers."   
  
Ja'lisa tried to hide her panic, "No, Obi. If I am late for class, Master Dern will be displeased." She pulled her arm back and pulled the sleeve back down, trying not to grimace as the fabric irritated the burn.   
  
Obi-Wan tried to reason with her, "Ja'lisa, Master Dern would want this to be taken care of. How did you get it anyway?"   
  
The girl's eyes grew wide as she tried to think of a lie, "Um, I was sparring with a remote. And I dropped my weapon. It hit me in the arm."   
  
Obi-Wan was not buying that. While it was entirely possible to drop your lightsaber while sparring with remotes, it would be essentially impossible for the weapon to hit you in the forearm. He also wondered how Master Dern could have missed that. It seemed that Qui-Gon knew every splinter, every cut, every scrape Obi-Wan got. So he asked, "Does your Master know?"   
  
Ja'lisa's eyes turned dark. Quickly she recovered, and glanced at her chrono, "Oh force, we have to go Obi-Wan or we are going to be late." Then before Obi-Wan could answer, she ran out of the gardens without ever answering her friends question.   



	3. Broken Trust Chaper 3

Ja'lisa grabbed a sigh of relief when she finished her morning classes. She hated not being able to tell Obi-Wan the truth. But what was she supposed to say when he asked if her Master knew? "Yes, Obi-Wan he knows. In fact, he did it. All because I was five minutes late last night." She would rather die then say that.   
  
While she knew that all padawans were disciplined by their masters, Ja'lisa assumed that students were usually not burned with practice sabers for the slightest mistake.   
  
She had been so exited when she was chosen by her Master Dern. Always an excellent student, Ja'lisa was shy and quiet and her initiate years were happy. Nevertheless she was extremely lonely.   
  
But now she wishes she never heard of Dern Galen. The young girl once thought she would hate going to the agri-corps, but now she thought it would be wonderful to be surrounded by living things and not have to worry about the one person you are supposed to trust in the galaxy taking that trust and fracturing it.   
  
--------------------------------------   
  
Qui-Gon met his student later that afternoon to do some sparring. The Master noted that Obi-Wan's timing seemed completely off. He was not focused and there was something that was definitely bothering the boy. Qui-Gon cut the session short and the pair headed for the meditation gardens. Meditation seemed to calm Obi-Wan's troubled mind somewhat, but his master was still concerned.   
  
Deciding that the noisy dining hall was not the best place for his student, Qui-Gon took him home to their apartment. Obi-Wan sat at the window in deep thought while Qui-Gon prepared the evening meal.   
  
If Obi-Wan ate two bites, Qui-Gon would have been surprised. In silence, they cleaned up the kitchen and put away the leftovers. Obi-Wan then settled on his favorite spot on the floor and pulled out a data reader. Qui-Gon sat on the couch and pulled out his own reader. In between paragraphs, he studied Obi-Wan.   
  
Feeling his Master's eyes on him, Obi-Wan turned, "Master, what would you do if I burned myself with my lightsaber?"   
  
For the second time that week, Obi-Wan stunned his master with a question. Sliding off the couch, he sat next to Obi-Wan on the floor. "I would take you to the healers, and not let them rest until it was completely healed and you were all right."   
  
That brought a small grin to Obi-Wan's face, "Then you would not send me to class with it unbandaged?"   
  
Qui-Gon answered, "Force no, you know me better than that. But, Obi-Wan, you are not asking me hypothetical questions. Tell me what is wrong."   
  
The young Jedi took a deep breath. "Ja'lisa said she was sparring with a remote and dropped her saber. It burned her here." Obi-Wan placed his left hand on his right forearm.   
  
Qui-Gon was confused, that was a strange place for the injury to be. "Did she go to the healers?"   
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't think so. It was not covered or anything and it looked really painful."   
  
Qui-Gon was thoughtful for a moment, before standing and ruffling his padawans hair. "Obi-Wan, I need to go out for a bit. I want you to do your lessons, take a shower and go to bed."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded and turned back to his reader. Qui-Gon grabbed his cloak and left the apartment.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Broken Trust Chapter 4

Dern Galen was surprised when the door chime sounded to his apartment. He did not associate much with his fellow Jedi. And Ja'lisa did not have any friends. He did not know what to think when he opened the door and Qui-Gon Jinn stood there. He quickly hid his surprise and bowed, "Master Jinn, good evening." Dern stepped aside and allowed Qui-Gon access to the apartment. "What do I owe this pleasure?"   
  
Qui-Gon returned the bow, "Good evening, Master Galen. I am here because Obi-Wan told me of Ja'lisa's injury."   
  
Dern was furious. How dare that girl tell that brat. But he held Jedi calm and grace, "My Padawan was injured? I had no idea." He lied. He then called out, "Ja'lisa, Padawan, come in here please."   
  
Ja'lisa left the haven of her room to attend her master. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Qui-Gon there. Dern went to her, "Padawan, Master Jinn tells me you are injured." He lifted up her sleeve and in mock concern, "Sweetie, why didn't you tell me." He got up and turned to Qui-Gon, "Thank you, Master Jinn. I will tend to this right away."   
  
He led Qui-Gon to the door. Qui-Gon walked home and thought of the events that just passed. He was given no reason to believe that Dern Galen was being untruthful. But Ja'lisa did not look comfortable around the man. And for some reason, neither did Qui-Gon.   
  
Ja'lisa got into bed. Her arm was much better. But she knew her master was very angry. He did not say anything as he applied the bacta to it and healed it. When the door to her room opened, she grew very afraid.   
  
Dern said in an icy voice, "You are not to see Obi-Wan Kenobi again. Is that understood?"   
  
Ja'lisa did not answer, she just clutched the blanket in her hands. Her silence angered him and he pulled her up and tossed her to the floor, "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" He screamed.   
  
Still Ja'lisa did not answer, and Dern stepped toward her menacingly.   
  
---------------------------------   
  
Quietly opening the door to Obi-Wan's bedroom, Qui-Gon carefully manipulated the force to check on his apprentice. The student had fallen asleep with the light on and a data pad on his chest. Obi-Wan's breathing was deep and even, telling Qui-Gon that the younger Jedi was in a deep sleep Even in sleep, however, the boy seemed troubled.   
  
Qui-Gon removed the data pad from the boy's hands. Placing his hand gently on his student's head, he sent waves of love to him. Once satisfied that Obi-Wan was sleeping peacefully, the Jedi Master left his apprentice for the evening.   
  
As Qui-Gon entered his own room, he too was troubled. After dressing in his sleep clothes, he laid down on the sleep couch. But, as much as he tried, he could not stop thinking about his meeting with Dern Galen and Ja'lisa. The scene played over and over in his head. Dern acted surprised when Qui-Gon informed him of the girl's injury. Something was not right.   
  
Then there was Ja'lisa's eyes. She looked terrified to be in her Master's presence. Ja'lisa was not the first padawan to hide an injury or illness from her master. Qui-Gon had done it when he was a child, and even Obi-Wan had done it in the short time they had been together. But, Qui-Gon liked to think that they were so in tune to the others mind, that they could not hide things from each other.   
  
One other thing bothered Qui-Gon. He never actually told Dern where Ja'lisa's injury was, and the shielding that the child was projecting was strong. So how was it that Dern was able to go directly to the injury? There was definitely more to this that what it seemed on the surface.   
  
  
  



	5. Broken Trust Chapter 5

Obi-Wan checked his chrono for the tenth time that morning. He was in the garden waiting for Ja'lisa, but she never came. He did not actually see his friend until that afternoon after classes. She was by herself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She seemed lonely, sad, and frightened.   
  
Taking a seat next to her, he spoke softly. "I waited for you this morning, but you didn't meet me."   
  
Managing a small shrug, Ja'lisa pushed away the pain that radiated in her shoulders. Master Dern made sure these bruises would not be so easy to see. From looking at her, one could not tell that her back, shoulders, and stomach were covered with ugly black and blue marks. And she had to keep it that way, or her master would do even worse to her.   
  
Obi-Wan gently pushed a question, "Why didn't you meet me?"   
  
Without meaning it, Ja'lisa snapped at her friend, "Because I didn't! Is that all right with the Great Obi-Wan? The perfect Padawan with the perfect master."   
  
Her words tore through Obi-Wan like blaster fire. "Ja'lisa, I'm sorry. I was just wondering. I did not mean to make you angry."   
  
Knowing his words were true and sincere, but knowing she had to carry out her Master's order, Ja'lisa replied, "Look, Obi-Wan. I think it would be best if we just did not see each other anymore."   
  
Obi-Wan's throat began to tighten, he asked in a strained voice, "Why? Your my friend."   
  
The girl's heart was breaking, but she had to carry out the deed, "Well, maybe you should find another friend."   
  
Not knowing what to say, but knowing his company was no longer wanted, Obi-Wan fled the room. Ja'lisa watched him go. She wanted to stop him, but she knew that she could not. Knowing it had to be done did not make it any easier. It was one of the lowest points of the young girl's life.   
  
How she wanted to stop him and tell him everything. He was her friend, her best friend, her only friend. But if she told him her secret, her Master would hurt her again. It was ironic really. Padawans were supposed to feel safe in the Jedi temple. But this child was stuck in a world of fear, pain, and broken trust.   
  
Feeling helpless to do anything else, Ja'lisa pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head against her knees. In the room that most Jedi considered the most peaceful one in the temple, she cried out all of her pain.   
  
------------------------------   
  
A gentle knock on the door to his bedroom brought Obi-Wan out or his revelry. He sat up and brushed his eyes. "Come in."   
  
The door opened and in stepped a very concerned Jedi Master. He approached the downcast padawan to offer love and understanding. He would support his student through whatever problem plagued the boy. Qui-Gon sat on the edge of Obi-Wan's bed. He ruffled the apprentice's hair. "Dinner is ready, Obi-Wan. I thought we could eat here tonight."   
  
Obi-Wan's tone was crestfallen as he answered his master. "I'm not really hungry, Master. I think I just want to be alone."   
  
Nodding his understanding, Qui-Gon responded. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
Unbidden, tears welled up in the thirteen year olds eyes. "Ja'lisa told me she doesn't want to be friends anymore. I don't know why?"   
  
Obi-Wan turned his face into his master's tunic and cried out the distress and disappointment. The master offered silent strength. He embraced Obi-Wan, rubbing his back gently. "Shhhh, it's going to be all right, Padawan."   
  
After a few minutes, the sobs turned to gulping breaths. Obi-Wan was desolate when he asked. "How? How is it going to be all right? I don't know what I did, Master. I don't even think I did anything. Why did she say she did not want to be friends anymore?"   
  
Tightening his embrace on the inconsolable padawan, Qui-Gon answered, "I do not know my Obi-Wan. But I do not think it was you. I do intend to get to the bottom of this."   
  
Qui-Gon placed a platter of Obi-Wan's favorite foods in front of him. But it was obvious the student was not hungry. After watching his padawan push the food around on his plate through the entire meal, Qui-Gon excused him from the table. It pained him to see the young Jedi so dejected. The boy was usually so full of energy, so full of life.   
  
Maybe it was the parental instinct in him, but Qui-Gon had a burning desire to protect Obi-Wan from some harsh reality. The force was screaming at him of some impending hardship, but the meaning was elusive. It was not Obi-Wan in danger, but someone else. Qui-Gon had a feeling who the "someone else" was, but he could not go to the council without any evidence. One did not accuse a Master, even one as boorish as Dern Galen, of abuse. He had to be sure. But the master had a sinking feeling that the situation would not be good for all involved. He also had the feeling that as much as he wanted, he could not protect Obi-Wan from everything.   
  
After drinking a cup of tea, Qui-Gon decided to retire for the evening. He first checked on Obi-Wan. The hall light cast enough light through the door, so it did not disturb the sleeping youngster. Qui-Gon adjusted the covers around the boy and kissed the top of his head. He then went to his own room.   
  
It was hours later when Obi-Wan thought he was dreaming. But someone was rapping on his window. But who could be doing that? They were twenty floors up. Throwing off his covers, Obi-Wan checked the bond with his Master, he found the man sound asleep. He quickly withdrew and placed a strong shield in his mind. He then went to the window and opened it. He could not believe his eyes. There on his ledge was Ja'lisa! He swiftly helped her inside from her precarious perch. She had on antigravity boots and she was holding onto a strong piece of cording. The kind that Jedi carried in the utility belts and used to scale cliffs and dangerous terrain while on missions. It somewhat explained her dangerous descent.   
  
Once she was safely on solid ground, Obi-Wan saw that her face was bruised. There was dried blood around her nose and mouth. More bruises were forming on her neck, and Obi-Wan did not want to think about the ones he could not see. He placed his hands on her shoulders and saw her wince. By that point, Obi-Wan was angry. He was furious that someone would hurt his friend like this. "Who did this to you, Ja'lisa?"   
  
The girl made no movement. She made no attempt to speak. Obi-Wan added, "Let me wake my Master. He will know what to do."   
  
Those words sent the girl into a full blown panic. "NO! Obi-Wan, you can't. He will kill me. Please, don't say anything, you can't tell anybody."   
  
Looking into his friend's eyes, Obi-Wan suddenly knew, "Oh Force, Ja'lisa, Master Galen did this to you. How could I have been so stupid? I was so blind!"   
  
It was Ja'lisa's turn to offer comfort, "Obi-Wan, it was not your fault. I have kept this hidden for a long time. And I have to keep it hidden. He will hurt me again, he will kill me! Why do you think I climbed several floors down? He knows I'm gone, he's looking for me. I didn't think he would look outside. Thankfully, he didn't."   
  
Obi-Wan embraced her as gently as he could. His friend had gone through so much, and he had been oblivious to it. Its not that he was never hurt before. Force knows that he has spent more then enough time in the bacta tanks of the galaxy. But he had someone to take care of him. Ja'lisa did not.   
  
Swallowing hard, Obi-Wan stated, "You came for my help, but that does not include going to Master Qui-Gon."   
  
Before Ja'lisa could answer, a loud and angry knock sounded on the door. Both padawans froze in fear. There was no question on who the unexpected guest was. Ja'lisa gripped Obi-Wan's hand, "Obi, he will kill me if he finds me."   
  



	6. Broken Trust part 6

Obi-Wan pushed the girl in his closet, covering her up with tunics and robes, "Stay here, he is NOT going to find you," Obi-Wan figured he would wait a few moments and then go out there pretending to have been woken up.   
  
Obi-Wan heard his master stumble through the living room, turning on lights and making his way to the door. He then heard Master Galen's wrathful voice and Qui-Gon's confused one. He heard Qui-Gon say, "Obi-Wan is asleep, Master Galen. What is this about?"   
  
The hateful reply was, "My Padawan is missing, and your snot nosed brat had better tell me where she is!"   
  
Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to be heated, "While you are in my home, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from any use of abusive language. Especially when it is directed towards my apprentice."   
  
Eye to eye, the masters stood. Both refusing to back down. A sleepy voice came from the hallway. "Master, what's going on?"   
  
Wanting to shelter the boy, Qui-Gon responded, "Nothing, Padawan, go back to bed."   
  
But Dern Galen was not so quick to let the boy leave, he sidestepped Qui-Gon and practically lunged at the child, "Not so fast, Apprentice. Where is Ja'lisa? Where is my girl?"   
  
Obi-Wan could not bite back the bitter response, "She is NOT your property!"   
  
If it were not for Qui-Gon Jinn, Dern Galen would have tore Obi-Wan limb for limb. "Now you listen here you sniveling brat, Ja'lisa IS my property. WHERE IS SHE?"   
  
Obi-Wan turned stone faced and silent. Qui-Gon stepped beside his padawan, "Obi-Wan, do you know where Ja'lisa is?"   
  
This only angered Dern even more, "Force Sake, Jinn, you don't ask him to tell you, you MAKE him tell you!" Dern moved towards the frightened boy. He was fully prepared to strip Obi-Wan's mind of any shields, regardless of the repercussions.   
  
That was quite enough for Qui-Gon. He pushed Obi-Wan behind him protectively, then with a tone that would have frozen Tattooine, Qui-Gon stated, "You will go now. I will not have you threaten my apprentice. Now, please leave. Or do I have to help you out?"   
  
Knowing he could not win, Dern Galen made his way to the door. Turning his head he declared, "This is not over yet, Jinn. For you or your brat."   
  
The door slammed, and Obi-Wan collapsed in his Master's arms. Qui-Gon felt the child shaking in his embrace. He also felt the tight shields around the young one's mind. Resting his chin on the top of Obi-Wan's head, he offered love and support.   
  
It took some time to calm Obi-Wan down. The child's heart rate was beating so fast that Qui-Gon was worried that his apprentice would start to hyperventilate. Wrapping his arms tighter around the boy, Qui-Gon asked, "Obi-Wan, do you know where Ja'lisa is?"   
  
The young Jedi stiffened in his master's arms, and he replied, "Master, if I could tell you, I would." He was not exactly lying, but his master's teachings bounced around in his head...Half a lie is still a lie.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed. He could not force Obi-Wan to talk to him, but he could do something about Dern Galen running around the temple like a lunatic. The com unit buzzing in the apartment brought the Jedi Master back to reality. Letting go of his padawan, he crossed the room and answered it, "Jinn here."   
  
"Qui-Gon, you and your apprentice are to report to the council at once," Obi-Wan cringed as he heard the strict tone of Master Windu's voice.   
  
Qui-Gon answered, "We are on our way, Mace. We need to get to the bottom of this situation." The com unit went black and Qui-Gon turned to his padawan, "Obi-Wan go and dress."   
  
Obi-Wan did as he was told. He entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Going to the closet he pulled out a tunic. Ja'lisa looked at him with frightened eyes, "I should go, Obi. I don't want you and your master to get into trouble."   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and whispered, "You can't go! Stay here, I will be back as soon as I can, and I will help you! Just stay, please tell me you will stay."   
  
Not wanting to leave the safe haven of Obi-Wan's home, Ja'lisa nodded in consent.   
  
~~~~   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was a bundle of nerves by the time he and his Master arrived at the council room. He would have to hide the truth from not only his Master, but from the twelve members of the Jedi council. This could have grave repercussions. He could be suspended or banished from the order. But, with determination, the youth decided that if it would help his friend, it was worth it.   
  
Dern Galen was already in the council room when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived. Dern stared daggers at the Master and apprentice as they entered. Qui-Gon calmly regarded the other master and turned his attention to the twelve members before him.   
  
Yoda was the first to speak, "Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, terrible accusations Master Galen has brought against you."   
  
Taking a calming breath, Qui-Gon began to speak, "My Master, I have reason to believe that Master Dern has been mistreating Padawan Ja'lisa Bray."   
  
That statement caused Dern Galen to turn red, the Master was not able to hide his anger. In a demanding tone he asked, "And what proof do you have?"   
  
Qui-Gon was the epitome of calm as stated his response, "Feeling only. Instinct. The child had a burn from a training saber."   
  
"Children drop their weapons in practice at times," said Ki-Adi Mundi, "you yourself know this. I have seen Padawan Kenobi with saber burns."   
  
Ignoring Dern, who was now gloating, Qui-Gon nodded, "Yes, but never in an odd spot like that. It would be impossible for her to drop her weapon and burn her forearm. Also, the burn was not treated. When my apprentice receives an injury, I always care for it right away."   
  
The council was silent. They considered the small group in front of them. Finally one spoke. It was Adi Gallia, "Padawan Kenobi, what do you have to say about all of this."   
  
The poor boy's eyes grew wide as he stammered for an answer, "I...I agree with my master."   
  
Looking kindly at the frightened padawan, Adi gently prodded, "Obi-Wan, do you know where Ja'lisa is?"   
  
At that question, Obi-Wan grew very pale. He tightened his shields and he prepared to hide the truth again. Except, before he could, Dern Galen took a threatening step towards the young Jedi. Qui-Gon put Obi-Wan safely behind him and faced Dern.   
  
"Do not ask him tell you. MAKE HIM TELL YOU!" Dern's anger was way out of control. He grew even more angry as he watched Obi-Wan wrap his arms around his master's waist. The boy was shaking by now. Qui-Gon's eyes were not happy as unspoken words dared the irate Dern to make a move.   
  
"Stop this!" Demanded Mace Windu, "Master Galen, you forget your place."   
  
That sharp reprimand did not stop Dern Galen, "I demand that the council break down whatever shields Obi-Wan Kenobi has up in his mind. If you don't I will! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY STUDENT IS NOW!"   
  
Yoda's ears perked, "Break down shields will? I think not."   
  
His arms still safeguarding his padawan, Qui-Gon offered, "Masters, you see now how violent Dern Galen is."   
  
"You haven't seen violent Jinn," was the bitter response from Dern Galen, "you the high and mighty Jedi. The perfect Master, so perfect that you lost a padawan to the dark side. And you have never, ever mistreated Obi-Wan have you? Let's see, I don't remember leaving my young apprentice on a war torn planet to fend for himself."   
  
If it were not for his young charge in his arms, Qui-Gon would have challenged Dern Galen to a lightsaber duel. In a voice that was placid, but still broached no room for argument, Qui-Gon replied, "I would stop there Master Dern, you are not helping your cause any." Then turning to the council, Qui-Gon asked, "Masters, this has been a difficult evening for my padawan. I respectfully ask that he be allowed to return to our quarters so we can continue this."   
  
The Council considered the request and Mace Windu nodded, "Padawan Kenobi, you are excused."   
  
----------------------------------   
  
Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan's shoulder and led him to the door, "Go home and wait for me there. I will be home soon."   
  
The young Jedi looked up at his master and thought about telling him and the council where Ja'lisa was. Surely they would be able to see her injuries and determine that she was telling the truth. But his promise kept him from doing so, the youth tightened his shields and replied in a small voice, "Yes, Master."   
  
Qui-Gon shut the door behind Obi-Wan and turned back to the council, "Masters, we must do something about this situation."   
  
Dern held his anger in check, but he words were not light as he declared, "Yes, Jinn, we do. The way I see it, your kid can tell me where my kid is. Or else."   
  
"Or else what, Galen? I warn you not to threaten my student. And if he does know where Ja'lisa is, he is afraid to say. He wants to protect her."   
  
"This is ludicrous! Protect her from what, I want to know!" Dern was tired of this game, every second his anger grew and he wanted to get out of that room so he could take it out on the right party. Ja'lisa and that Kenobi kid. "Masters I ask now to be excused. We are not getting anywhere, and I still need to find my student."   
  
The twelve members regarded the request and then agreed. Dern bowed at the council, scowled at Qui-Gon, and left the room. Qui-Gon turned to address the Council. "Masters, I fear that Ja'lisa is in danger as long as she is with Dern Galen. They have no bond. The child is frightened to even be in his presence."   
  
Master Yoda was the first to speak. "Agree with you, I do. Find the girl we must."   
  
"Qui-Gon, you must tell Obi-Wan we are on Ja'lisa's side," Mace Windu implored, "We must protect our children at all costs."   
  
~~~~   
  



	7. Broken Trust part 7

Obi-Wan practically ran down the halls of the temple. He didn't stop until he reached his home. He punched in the key code and stepped inside. He then leaned against the closed door and taking several deep breaths, he tried to calm himself. Satisfied that he was as calm as he was going to get, the padawan went to his room. Opening the door he saw that his desk lamp was set on dim. And curled up on his bed was Ja'lisa. She was sleeping and Obi-Wan hated to wake her, but they had to get out of there.   
  
He shook the girl as gently as he could, "Ja'lisa, wake up. We have to go."   
  
The other girl stirred and then bolted up in bed, "Obi, I'm sorry. I should not have fallen asleep," She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she felt safe in her friends home. It was a home filled with love, that was easy enough to see.   
  
Obi-Wan was at his desk, "It's okay. But Master Galen is not happy." Obi-Wan pulled out the credits he had. They would be enough to get Ja'lisa away from Coruscant. Then he pulled a survival kit out of his closet. It contained a glowlamp, blankets, a first aid kit, rations, and a change of clothes. He handed these things to his friend, "We have to move fast."   
  
Obi-Wan and Ja'lisa moved out of Obi-Wan's room and to the door. Obi-Wan opened it and glanced down the corridor. There was no one there. He reached out with the force and found no other Jedi close by. He grabbed Ja'lisa's hand, "Okay, we're going to use the service stairway. Stay behind me. Once we are out of the temple, we will go to the public transports."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dern Galen watched the door to the service stairs close. It was too perfect. He knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi knew where Ja'lisa was. It took all he had not to make his presence known. But he would wait until they were away from the temple. There they would pay, starting with that meddling Obi-Wan. That boy would be sorry he ever crossed paths with Dern Galen.   
  
Qui-Gon entered his apartment and immediately he knew that his apprentice was not in the home. A foreboding feeling washed over the master. He walked to Obi-Wan's room and glanced around. He noticed that his padawan's desk was open and that the credits he was saving were gone. Further inspection of the room he saw that Obi-Wan's survival kit was also missing.   
  
This worried Qui-Gon. He knew that Obi-Wan was trying to help Ja'lisa the only way he knew how. And that would be getting her off the planet. But he also knew that Dern would not give up that easily. He had to find the two young Jedi before Master Galen did. Qui-Gon pulled out his comlink.   
  
"Mace, its me. Obi-Wan is missing, and I think I know where he is going and who he is with."   
  
Obi-Wan and Ja'lisa ran down the streets of Coruscant. Obi-Wan, had a bad feeling about all of this, but he brushed it aside and focused on the here and now. And that was getting his friend as far away from Master Dern Galen as he could. After she was safely off the planet would he go to his own master and the council. He would take any punishment they saw fit, because he truly believed he was right.   
  
He stopped when he friend slowed down, "We can't stop now, Ja'lisa, we are almost there."   
  
But the young girl was exhausted, "I have to stop for a minute, Obi-Wan. I need to catch my breath."   
  
Obi-Wan tried to keep his senses on alert, but even then he almost felt danger creeping too late. "Ja'lisa! RUN!"   
  
Ja'lisa's head jerked up, and she saw her Master come out of the shadows, she let out a scream and froze in place. Obi-Wan jumped between her and Dern, "Run, Ja'lisa! RUN!"   
  
That demand broke Ja'lisa's fright and she took off down an alley. Dern went to follow her, but Obi-Wan tackled the large Master's legs. This infuriated Dern.   
  
"You little brat!" Snarled Dern, "I will teach you to meddle in things that are none of your business." He gave the youth a severe backhand and Obi-Wan fell backwards. His lip was split and he tasted blood, but he was not going to let this man get near his friend. He would die protecting her.   
  
Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet and gave the man a hard push, but the master did not budge at all. Dern pushed the young apprentice against a building. Obi-Wan gasped as his adversary twisted his arm painfully behind his back, "You will be sorry, Padawan Kenobi," promised Dern, "very sorry."   
  
Knowing that he would not be able to hold off Dern much longer, the youth dropped his shields and screamed over the force, //MASTER!//   
  
Dern felt the sudden surge of the force, he flung Obi-Wan around and spat, "You little whelp! I will kill you!" He knew that it would not take long for Qui-Gon Jinn to come running to rescue the boy. The kid had to be taken care of by then. When Qui-Gon arrived, he would find a broken child. And by that time, Dern will have already have caught up with Ja'lisa.   
  
Dern pushed Obi-Wan to the ground and gave him several hard kicks in the ribs, Obi-Wan let out a cry of pain. He felt his ribs crack, but he knew he could not give up. He had to hold his ground until Qui-Gon arrived. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet, and he drew his weapon.   
  
That move surprised Dern. Who did this kid think he was? The master gave an evil grin and pulled his own weapon. Obi-Wan swallowed, but kept his stance.   
  
Qui-Gon and Mace were almost to the public transports when Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan's desperate call. He was able to hone in on his apprentice's location, "Mace, We are going the wrong way!" Qui-Gon then pulled out his comlink, "This is Master Jinn, please send healers to Level two, quadrant four."   
  
//Hold on, Obi-Wan. I'm coming.//   
  



	8. chapter 8

Circling his prey like a spider ready to strike, Dern Galen smiled wickedly at the youth. He then plunged his weapon at the young Jedi. Obi-Wan barely had time to parry the blow.   
  
The clash was colossal as the two blades met in the night sky. Obi-Wan never felt a blow with such force behind it. In moments, his wrists were aching. The young Jedi knew he could not win, but the longer he detained Dern, the better chance Ja'lisa had of getting away.   
  
Dern also knew that Obi-Wan had no chance of winning. The mere fact that the child even challenged him with his weapon was amusing. Drawing on his anger and hate, Dern brought his lightsaber down hard on his opponents. Obi-Wan's wrist bent back and his own blade went flying from the potent blow. The angry Jedi finished the move with a kick to the teen's face. He then moved forward to finish his job, he raised his weapon high and brought it down.   
  
But suddenly he felt his saber pulled from his hand, the blade still grazed Obi-Wan's arm. But if it followed its path, Obi-Wan would have been dead. Dern's eyes flew to the right. There he saw Qui-Gon and Mace standing there. Neither looked very happy. But Dern was not going down without a fight.   
  
He called on the force and his lightsaber came back to him, he then went to face Qui-Gon.   
  
---------------------------   
  
Obi-Wan sat up, his head was spinning, he body ached, and his arm was burning. But he was alive. His heart leapt to his throat when he saw his Master fighting Dern. The young Jedi knew that his master was a very able swordsman, but Dern Galen was driven by anger, hate, and pure evil. It chilled Obi-Wan that a man like that could live in the temple, even be blessed with a padawan, and go completely undetected as he mistreated the young life that had been entrusted to him.   
  
Obi-Wan tried to stand, but his head was throbbing to much and he sank to his knees. He took a moment to focus on the force, He wanted to help his Master. Obi-Wan picked up his weapon and slowly stood.   
  
Qui-Gon noticed this out of the corner of his eye, "No, Obi-Wan! Stay where you are!"   
  
That distraction was all Dern Galen needed, he kicked out his leg and it made contact with Qui-Gon's chest. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Then everything moved in slow motion. Qui-Gon went flying backwards from the unexpected move. Mace hurried to help his friend, but before he could reach him, something else unexpected happened.   
  
Dern Galen himself went flying backwards from an unseen force. Dern hit the building behind him and slumped to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Qui-Gon, Mace, and Obi-Wan all turned toward the corner of the alley. There in the moonlight stood Ja'lisa, a look of determination on her face.   
  
She approached her fallen master slowly, her face filled with pain, confusion, and fear. There was also something else, hatred. Qui-Gon, Mace, and Obi-Wan all looked at her in alarm. Obi-Wan then decided to try to talk her out of it.   
  
The young Jedi ignored his own pain to call out to his friend, "Ja'lisa, stop! Don't...he's not worth it!"   
  
It was almost as if Ja'lisa was in another world. She was there, but not there. Ja'lisa stepped closer to Dern. The girl was tired of living in fear, living in pain. This man would pay. He would pay for what he did to her, for what he did to her friends.   
  
Qui-Gon approached her carefully, he knew he had to be careful, Ja'lisa was close to snapping. "Ja'lisa, it's all right. We know. He won't hurt you anymore."   
  
Ja'lisa turned to Qui-Gon, tears shining in her shadowed eyes. "He hurt you...he hurt Obi...he hurt me..." Deep gulps replaced words.   
  
Slowly, the Jedi Master put out his hand, "I know, young one. You will heal, we will all help you."   
  
Ja'lisa looked at her master, still to winded to move but his eyes burning through her and then she turned back to Qui-Gon, standing proud as a Jedi should, his eyes filled with understanding and love. She had been through so much, but they knew now. They knew and they believed her.   
  
Then Ja'lisa did something that she never thought she would be given the privilege to do. She turned away from Dern Galen and went into the waiting arms of a Master who cared. As Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around her, she began to sob. Obi-Wan went to stand next to his master and they both whispered soothing words to the distressed girl.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

Healers entered the alley way, and Qui-Gon was relieved to see his friend Nik-Ka. Nik-Ka was a mind healer, probably the best the Jedi had to offer. He approached the small huddle, two healers accompanying him.   
  
Bending so he was eye level with Ja'lisa, warm brown eyes met frightened blue ones, "Ja'lisa, I am Master Nik-Ka. Myself and the healers are hear to help you. You will be safe now."   
  
Then Nik-Ka waited. Ja'lisa had to trust him. The girl studied him for a few moments and nodded. She then released her death grip on Qui-Gon's waist and took the hand of the mind healer. Qui-Gon promised, "Obi-Wan and I will be to see shortly."   
  
Qui-Gon watched as Nik-Ka and one of the healers led the girl away, he then turned his attention to his own padawan, who was standing, but still not all right. Pulling Obi-Wan into an embrace, the master held his padawan as tightly as he could without causing him more pain. When Qui-Gon released him, the healer began to examine him, "Well, Obi-Wan. You have a horrible burn on your arm and several cracked ribs but a quick dip in the bacta tank and you will be fine."   
  
Obi-Wan merely nodded, he was still having a hard time comprehending what it was like to come home and live in constant fear. What it was like to have a Master who did not protect you, one you could not trust. Then his eyes were averted to Master Windu who was pulling Dern Galen to his feet. The evil master's eyes shot daggers at Obi-Wan and the youth took a step closer to his Master, who immediately put his arm around the trembling boy. Then they watched as Dern Galen was led away.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
Obi-Wan sat in the waiting room of the healer's ward in the temple. He spent a couple of hours in the bacta, and was now waiting for news of his friend. Obi-Wan rubbed the spot where the saber burn was. It was healed now, just a faint pink remained where the injury was. By tomorrow, that would be gone too. His ribs still ached, but that to would pass before he knew it.   
  
What really hurt was his chest. And he did not expect that to pass anytime soon. Placing his hand over his heart, he began to breath deeply, willing himself to calm down. From the doorway, Qui-Gon watched his padawan struggle with this anxiety attack. Quietly, the Master came forward and sat next to the youth, he then put out an inviting arm. Obi-Wan turned to the big Jedi and willingly fell into the embrace. Closing his eyes, he tried to hold back tears.   
  
Master and Apprentice stayed like that for a few moments. Qui-Gon would give his young charge all the time he needed to come to grips with this horrific situation. Resting his chin on Obi-Wan's head, the man began to recite a soothing litany, all the time rubbing Obi-Wan's back.   
  
Obi-Wan then spoke, "Master, are you angry at me now?"   
  
Qui-Gon thought carefully, no he was not angry at Obi-Wan. Not at all. Was he disappointed? Maybe. But Obi-Wan most likely gave his word to a very frightened girl. And when Obi-Wan gave his word, that was just as good as a trillion republic credits in the bank. Qui-Gon was angry with himself, he knew something was amiss, and he did not do enough to stop it. And the result of that was a confused child in his arms and an even more confused child in the care of the healers.   
  
"No, my Obi-Wan. I am not angry."   
  
Obi-Wan sniffed a couple of times, he then blurted out, "Well, I am! Why, Master? Why did Master Dern do that to Ja'lisa? Why would any Master do that to his padawan? Aren't Master's supposed to love and protect their Padawans?"   
  
Qui-Gon held his padawan close as he tried to think of a suitable answer, "I don't know, Obi-Wan. I don't know why any Master would do that to the greatest gift one could receive. Masters are to take that gift and cherish it." The man then took Obi-Wan's chin and turned it upward ,"I look in your bright eyes and I see the worlds differently. I see a wonderful boy, who was given to me to train. To be my legacy. The force blessed me when it gave me you. I could not imagine hurting you like that. I can't imagine anyone hurting one like that."   
  
"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said, fighting back tears, "Thank you for being my Master and loving me."   
  
Pulling his student into another embrace, the teacher responded, "You don't have to thank me, young one. You are a special gift. One that I thank the force for everyday."   



	10. Chapter 10

Ja'lisa sat in the examination room of the healers ward feeling very alone  
and very frightened. The healers had been nice enough as they tended her   
injuries, but she was afraid to trust them. After all, a Master had hurt  
her, who was to say other masters would not do the same. 

But then she would think about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. They truly had a loving  
relationship. One that she could only hope for. Maybe it was her fault  
Master Dern beat her. Maybe it was because she was not a good padawan. A  
sudden chill coursed through her and she wrapped the thin sheet that was on  
the cot around her.

The door opening caused the girl to jump and she watched warily as Master  
Nik-Ka and second healer entered. The other healer approached, took her arm  
and ran a scanner over it. He then ran it over her ribs. Ja'lisa could not  
help tensing up. 

Master Nik-Ka saw this with his sharp eyes and tried to soothe the frightened  
child,  
"You have nothing to be afraid of anymore, Ja'lisa. You are safe now."

But Ja'lisa did not if she could trust anyone. For so long the only person  
she trusted was Obi-Wan. Looking to the master healer she asked in a quiet  
but desperate voice, "Is Obi-Wan okay?" 

Warm eyes gazed into hers, "Yes, Obi-Wan is just fine. We are going to help  
you. But you have to trust us. Can you do that, Ja'lisa?"

Very slowly the girl nodded her head.   
Qui-Gon was still sitting in the waiting room with Obi-Wan, who had fallen  
asleep against him. The master had his arm wrapped protectively and was  
thoughtful. He looked up as someone entered the room. It was Mace.

Mace sat down next to his friend and asked softly, "How is he?"

The other man shrugged, "As well as can be expected. He's having a hard time  
understanding how this could have happened. And right now, so am I."

Mace thought very carefully before responding, "To be honest with you Qui, I  
am as well. We should have seen this. I'm the one who pairs Masters with  
Padawans, I should have seen it!" It was easy to see that Mace was having  
a hard time coming to grips with the council's error. "But, I promise. I  
am going to make this up to that young girl."   
An hour later, the healer had finished tending Ja'lisa's injuries. He  
instructed the weary child to rest. Master Nik-Ka nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, sleep Padawan. We will talk more in the morning."

The girl replied in a sleepy, but broken voice, "I'm not a padawan anymore."

Nik-Ka considered that statement and asked, "Why would you say that?" 

"My Master is in trouble because of me. No one will want me now."

Before Nik-Ka could extinguish her fears a voice from the doorway answered,  
"No, young one. It was not you. It was never you," Mace Windu stepped into  
the room and took a seat next to the terror stricken student. He took her  
hand and went on, "in fact, I would like to sit with you, if that is all  
right."

Innocent eyes opened wide, Ja'lisa could not believe it. Not only did a  
member of the council want to sit with her, but it was Mace Windu, a hero to  
the girl for as long as she could remember. "I...I think I would like that." 

Nik-Ka looked at the scene before him with a smile on his face. He had a  
feeling Ja'lisa was going to be just fine.


	11. Chapter 11

Using the force, Mace soothed the young girl into sleep. He would watch over and protect her. Tomorrow he and the council would decide Dern's fate. Anger passed through Mace Windu's body, he quickly released it into the force. He thought any punishment short of death was lenient.

During his vigil, Mace fell asleep. But he was awakened by a distressed cry. Opening his eyes, he saw Ja'lisa thrashing around in her bed, mumbling.

"No! Please don't...I'll be good! Don't hurt me..."

A lump formed in the Master's throat as he moved to the bed to comfort the frightened youth. Placing his hand on the girl's shoulder, Mace shook her gently, "Ja'lisa, wake up."

Ja'lisa recoiled at the touch and awoke with a start, her breathing was labored and she was shaking all over. Clutching the blankets, she looked around the room fearfully. Slowly, she came to grips with where she was and who was with her. Blushing slightly from embarrassment, she spoke softly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Master Windu."

Taking a seat on the bed, Mace replied, "You did not disturb me young Padawan. But that sounded like one nasty dream. Would you like to talk about it?" Close to tears, Ja'lisa shuddered and managed to shake her head no. But she could not stop shaking.

Mace placed his arm around the trembling shoulders awkwardly. It had been some time since he had a padawan. But he still knew how to offer comfort and love. In a moment, Ja'lisa had melted into his arms and was crying her heart out onto his tunic. Mace offered soothing words and held her tightly. It felt right, the two of them together. Mace pondered over that as he took care of his charge.

In another part of the temple another Master was trying to soothe a child suffering from a nightmare. A few hours earlier, Qui-Gon had led a very sleepy Obi-Wan back to their apartment. He tucked the young Jedi into bed and brushed a kiss over his forehead. Qui-Gon left the room wishing time to meditate on the events that had taken place. He knew he would be called to the council in the morning to deal with the punishment of Dern Galen, and he wanted to be as calm as possible.

The Jedi Master was just coming out of meditation when he heard a muffled cry coming from the bedroom that belonged to his apprentice. Quickly, Qui-Gon made his way to the room.

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, it's all right. It's only a dream. Nothing can hurt you here," Qui-Gon waited as his student became coherent. Placing a gentle hand to the boy's flushed face, the large Jedi did his best to settle Obi-Wan, "It's all right young one. Everything is all right now."

Taking gulping breathes, Obi-Wan flung himself into his Master's arms. As he breathed in the familiar scent of his master, he silently thanked the force for Qui-Gon Jinn. The scent had come to symbolize safety, love, and belonging. It would be a cold galaxy, without my master, the youngster thought.

Qui-Gon allowed his padawan the time to compose himself, he then asked, "Feeling better now?"

"I...I think so, Master," Came the reply from the vicinity of the large man's chest. "At least I think so."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The reply was soft, "No. But..." Obi-Wan trailed off.

"What is it, Padawan?"

"I want to go and see Ja'lisa. Now." There were determination in the words. But Qui-Gon was not going to deny this boy the one thing that could start his, as well as Ja'lisa's healing.

Qui-Gon nodded, "I think that is a fine idea. Go get dressed and we will go and visit Ja'lisa."

Qui-Gon then found himself in a quick but fierce hug, "Thank you, Master!" The boy sprinted to his closest to change out of his sleep clothes.

Looking down the hall, Qui-Gon whispered, "No, Obi-Wan. Thank you for showing me every day how lucky I am to have you."


	12. Chapter 12

Qui-Gon led a sleepy Obi-Wan to the infirmary. Stopping at the desk, An-Paj greeted them warmly.

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan. What are you doing here so late? Or should I say early?"

Qui-Gon answered the master healer, "Obi-Wan was having trouble sleeping and we thought that a visit with Ja'lisa might do him some good."

Giving Qui-Gon a knowing look, An-Paj replied, "It may do Ja'lisa some good as well. She too has had a restless night. Mace is still with her."

That surprised Qui-Gon. Mace was a very compassionate man, but he usually did not sit up with hurt padawans. Qui-Gon suppressed a grin and guided Obi-Wan to Ja'lisa's room just down the hall.

Master and Padawan were greeted with a heartwarming sight, Mace was sitting on Ja'lisa's bed, leaning against the wall. Ja'lisa was wrapped up in a warm blanket and was snuggled on Mace's lap. Mace was rubbing her back and slowly rocking her. Ja'lisa's eyes were closed but they opened as soon as she felt her friend's presence.

"Hi, Obi." Was the tired greeting.

Obi-Wan made his way to his friend's side, "Hi, Ja'lisa. How are you feeling?"

A slight shrug made the girl wince in pain, Mace felt this and quickly dampened it. Ja'lisa allowed a small smile and replied in a soft voice, "A little better. Master Mace has been sitting with me."

That brought a smile to Qui-Gon's face, "That's very nice of Master Mace."

Ja'lisa nodded and closed her eyes. Her head snuggled more against Mace's chest and she said, "Yes, I feel safe." She then drifted off to sleep. Once Mace was sure she was peaceful, he looked to his Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"She has had a hard time relaxing tonight. But your visit seemed to have helped, Obi-Wan."

The apprentice looked at the dark skinned master with innocent eyes, "Really?"

Mace carefully placed his charge on the bed and brought the covers up to her chin. "Yes, the healers wanted to sedate her, but I thought a needle would be upsetting, so I took over. She did not fully relax until you came in, Obi-Wan."

That made Obi-Wan feel much better, and Qui-Gon noted that he could also feel Obi-Wan relaxing through the bond. He placed his arm around his student who welcomed the warmth of his master's side. It was very easy to see that the night had taken its toll on the two youngsters, as well as the Masters.

Qui-Gon turned to make his leave with Obi-Wan, he then turned around and adressed the Council member, "By the way, you look very natural doing that." Then flashing his friend a knowing smile, he left the room.

Mace sat in his chair staring at the door. He then chuckled and said to himself, "I am a natural. Aren't I?"

Master Mace Windu opened his eyes and found that his arms still held his young charge. If possible, the child looked even younger in sleep. Mace tried to place her back on the bed without disturbing her, but in his movements, the girl stirred awake.

The council member was just about to apologize but a smile on Ja'lisa's face stopped him. The student asked in awe, "You stayed with me all night?"

"Of course I did, young one," was Mace's response. "And it was my pleasure. Where else would I find such wonderful company?"

A blush creeped over Ja'lisa's face and she smiled again. She really liked this man. If only her master has been like Master Windu.

Mace noticed her features turn cloudy. He gave her a quick hug and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Ja'lisa shrugged and wondered how long it had been since she had eaten. But her stomach still seemed to nervous.

"How about some tea and maybe some toast?" Mace offered. When he got a positive response he went to go fetch the padawan her breakfast. When he came back with the tray, he flashed Ja'lisa a smile. "The healers think you can be released this afternoon."

Ja'lisa almost dropped her teacup in excitement, "really?" But once again her features turned troubled, "where will I go?"

Touching her hand Mace tried to assure her, "This is still your home Ja'lisa."

Tears came unbidden to her eyes, "but I have no Master. Where will I go?"

Once again wrapping his arms around her, Mace replied, "You let me worry about that."

A knock on the door caused the pair to look up. It was Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Mace smiled, "Good morning, you two. I see that your right on time," Gently releasing Ja'lisa's grip on him he said, "Obi-Wan is going to stay with you while Master Qui-Gon and I go to the Council Hall."

Ja'lisa nodded, "OK, Master Mace. But...but your going to come back, aren't you?"

Gently patting the girl on the head, the man responded, "Of course I will. Wild tauntauns couldn't keep me away."

After a few moments the masters were out the door and on their way to the meet with the council. Obi-Wan noticed the worried look on his friend's face and tried to assure her.

"It's going to be all right, Ja'lisa," He said. "Master Galen will not be able to hurt you anymore."

Meeting the eyes of the other padawan, Ja'lisa replied, "What will happen to me?"

Obi-Wan didn't know how to reply to his friend. For he did not have an answer.

Mace and Qui-Gon stood silent as the lift carried them up many levels to the floor the held the council hall. Both seemed to be struggling remain calm. Aggression was not a good trait for a Jedi to feel, but they were human before they were Jedi and in this situation, the feeling could not be helped.

Master Yoda considered both men as they entered the hall. He tapped his stick on the floor as he addressed his fellow council member. "How feel Padawan Ja'lisa?"

Mace bowed and answered, "she is feeling better," the council member took his seat. "But she is still very frightened. She feels alone."

"Hmmmph, alone she is not," stated the ancient master. "Learn to trust again she will. Once find a master to trust."

Before a response could be made, another man, surrounded by guards was led into the room. He glared at Qui-Gon, who calmly stared back. Since he could not intimidate Qui-Gon with his icy stare, former Jedi Master Dern Galen turned his attention to the council.

Mace spoke first, "Master Galen, you have desecrated the sacred bond between a master and padawan," there was no mistaking the cold tone in the man's voice. "What say you?"

Dern merely shrugged and sarcastically answered, "What does it matter what I say? You have made your opinion."

Yoda was having no parts of Dern Galen's brazen attitude. "Abusive you were! To a child Jedi no less!"

"I was merely instilling discipline," was the vehement response. "To be a good Jedi, you must respect!"

"Is that so, Master?" came a retort from the doorway. "I'm sorry, Master, but I would beg to differ."

All eyes turned to the young knight standing there. Ardeth Kralin was about 28. He was medium height and build and had sandy colored hair and blue eyes. He walked without hesitation and bowed to Qui-Gon and then to the council.

In a tone that would have at one time sent Ardeth into shivers Dern asked, "What are YOU doing here?"

But Ardeth Kralin was no longer a padawan, he was no longer a child and he was no longer afraid of the man he once called master.

"I'm not surprised you are not happy to see me, Master," Ardeth said while shaking his head. "But when I received Master Jinn's message I returned to Coruscant as quickly as I could."

Dern Galen's head jerked towards Qui-Gon who stated, "Yes, I did send a message to Knight Kralin. I knew something was amiss, but I did not know what. I thought that perhaps Knight Kralin could shed some light on the situation."


	13. Chapter 13

Dern Galen was not happy about the turn of events, "Masters, what my FORMER padawan has to say should have no bearing here."

Mace held up his hand, "Well, Dern, you've no choice." He turned to the young knight who stood there and asked Ardeth Kralin, "Knight Kralin, what can you tell us."

Taking a deep breath, Ardeth began, "My former master should no be allowed to go unpunished for his crimes. He is abusive, and I have proof of that abuse." The young Knight ignored the hateful look he received from Dern.

Yoda's ears perked at Ardeth's statement, "Prove it you can? How so?"

Closing his eyes and taking several cleansing breaths, Ardeth turned away from the council. He lifted his tunic so his bare back was exposed. Several gasps sounded in the otherwise silent room. Qui-Gon took a step closer and examined the scars that covered the young knight's back in a criss cross pattern.

An outburst then sounded, "He could have gotten those anywhere! On a mission, in training! There are dozens of possibilities!"

In an vehement tone, Ardeth responded, "Dozens of possibilties, but only one true answer, Master. Or perhaps I should show the scar on the back of my head! Remember how I got that Master Dern? Rememeber how you threw me across the room of our home? How the back of my head slammed into the table?"

There was no stopping Ardeth, this man before him was the one person he should have been able to trust, but instead he lived and learned in fear. 

"Remember how you left me there unconscious? And when I woke up, I was laying in my own blood? You recall how you made me stay up all night cleaning up the mess that you said 'I' made?"

Dern countered, "I was teaching you discipline. You were too soft!"

"Is that what I was, Master? Too soft? Is that what Ja'lisa was too? An innocent thirteen year old girl, you make me sick!"

The former Jedi Master's face turned bright red, "I make you sick? You, who would have been nothing without me! I made you and I can break you!"

Shaking his head, Ardeth responded, "No, you cannot break me. And what I am has "nothing" to do with you and what you taught me. Because all you taught me was that I was as worthless to you as slime stuck to the bottom of a boot. And I learned it so well, that I am to this day afraid to take my own padawan."

Pointing his finger at his onetime student, "You would not know how to train a padawan. They would be soft, like you!"

Standing up, Mace shouted, "Enough! Dern Galen, you have committed atrocities against your former and present students. You are to be force suppressed for the time being. We will meet here again in one week to decide on where you will live out your life imprisonment." Gesturing to the guards he ordered, "Take him away."

Mace then turned to Ardeth, "You have been through much, Knight Kralin. Your physical wounds have healed, but perhaps the healers can aid in your emotional recovery by lessening the scars that remain. You will remain on-planet for now, and I would ask that you seek the assistance of a soul healer to help chase away some of those old demons.

Bowing, Ardeth responded, "Thank you, Master Windu."


	14. Chapter 14

Ja'lisa was dressed and ready to go. The problem was she didn't know where she was going. Yes, Master Windu told her this still was her home, but where does a displaced Padawan go? And would anyone want her again? Ja'lisa's hand went to the hilt of the training saber that hung from her belt. Would she be a Jedi? Or once everyone stopped feeling sorry for her, would the life she knew now be over? A voice behind her brought her out of revelry.

"Ja'lisa, are you ready to leave?"

Taking a deep breath the padawan answered, "Yes, Master Windu. But where am I going to go?" There was no hiding the anxiety in her voice.

Placing his arm around the girl, Mace assured her, "I told you that this is your home. You are welcomed and loved here."

Even though Mace's words warmed her, she still had her doubts.

The pair stepped into the hall and Ja'lisa saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was conversing with a man that Ja'lisa had never saw before. Seeing the pair step out of the room, Qui-Gon greeted them and introduced Ardeth.

"Ja'lisa, this is Jedi Knight, Ardeth Kralin." Ardeth and Ja'lisa shook hands, "Ardeth was once Master Dern's padawan."

Ja'lisa's eyes grew wide, "He had a padawan before? He never told me...then again, he never told me much. We really didn't talk about anything."

Eyeing the downcast girl, Ardeth tried to lighten the mood, "Don't feel so bad, Kid. It wasn't you."

"Are you here to see the healers, Ardeth?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Sir. I thought it be better to get it over with. I don't really care for healers."

"Who does?" Obi-Wan mumbled. That response brought some ease to the awkward situation.

The small group laughed at Obi-Wan's statement and Mace turned to Ardeth, "Master Nik-Ka, the mind healer would like to see you this afternoon."

"Yes, Master Windu. Thank you," the young Knight then turned to Ja'lisa. His heart went out to her. "I wish you luck, Padawan Ja'lisa Bray. I know you will find a master."

They shook hands again, and Qui-Gon felt a slight surge in the force. Mace noticed it too, because he raised his eyebrows and glanced at Qui-Gon. Ardeth then said his good-byes and went on to his appointment with the healers.

Qui-Gon and Mace were still considering the surge that occurred that they did not hear the two padawans speaking to them.

"Master, Master...Coruscant to Master Qui-Gon...come in," Obi-Wan said hoping to get his master's attention.

Qui-Gon shook his head and looked down at his student, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, what did you say?"

Exasperated, the boy responded, "I said that we are positively STARVING."

Qui-Gon laughed, "Oh yes, we must get you food before you wither away to nothing. Mace, would you and Ja'lisa care to join us for dinner?"

Looking down at his temporary ward, Mace nodded, "I think that would be a good idea. Let me get her settled in my quarters and we will come by your place to meet you."

Ja'lisa was now stunned. She not only had a place to stay, but she was staying with Jedi Master Mace Windu himself.


	15. Chapter 15

After a dinner full of laughter and conversation, Mace Windu led a very tired little girl back to her temporary home. As tired as she was, Ja'lisa was not ready to have the night end just yet. She kept up an exited chatter, and Mace was enjoying every minute of it.

Finally they got to Mace's quarters. They were well suited for a man, and Ja'lisa's few things did seem out of place, but this was only until a suitable master could be found for Ja'lisa.

Opening the door, Mace stepped aside so Ja'lisa could enter. She immediately flopped on the sofa and took in her surroundings. One whole wall of the common room was filled with book disks, another wall was covered with holo-pics. Ja'lisa stood up and examined them. There were some of Master Mace when he was a padawan, most of those were taken with another padawan, whom Ja'lisa determined to be Master Qui-Gon. The pictures chronicled the man's life from padawan to Master.

One picture caught Ja'lisa's attention, "Is that your Padawan?"

Mace grinned, "Yes, that's Depa when she was about your age."

Looking up at the Master, Ja'lisa asked, "Can we take a picture like that?" In all her years at the temple, there never were many pictures taken of her. And she never took a picture with Master Dern.

Looking down at the girl, Mace answered, "Of course we can. But you will want to take lots of pictures with your new master."

The girl's face fell, "My new master?" Tears came to her eyes and she looked up at Mace with a face full of pain. "I thought you were going to be my Master."

Placing his hand on his ward's shoulder, "Ja'lisa, I thought you understood. I can't be your master. I am to busy with the council to give you the attention you need."

Ja'lisa shrugged Mace's hand away, "No! That's not why! You just don't want me! Nobody wants me!" She then turned and fled to the room she was using.

Mace called after her, "Ja'lisa, that is not true." Walking over to her room, Mace tried the door. It was locked. As he listened to heartbroken sobs, he briefly wondered if he should override the lock. But he decided against it, that was something Dern Galen would do, and Mace was certainly not Dern Galen. He would allow Ja'lisa the dignity of privacy. When she was calm, they would talk about this.

The next morning, Ja'lisa woke up and felt somewhat embarrassed. Master Windu was kind enough to offer her some sort of belonging and she was completely disrespectful to him. Master Dern was right, she did not deserve to be a Jedi and she deserved to be punished. Grabbing her practice saber, Ja'lisa went out to the common area.

Mace was sitting there drinking tea. Without a word, Ja'lisa knelt before him and dropped the lightsaber in his hand. Confusion showed on Mace's face, "What is this for, Ja'lisa?"

In a soft voice, Ja'lisa responded, "I acted poorly and I deserve to be punished."

The cryptic response from the girl did not clear the clouds of reason. Then Mace asked her, "Ja'lisa, why would you hand me your weapon?"

Shrugging, she responded, "Master Dern used the lightsaber when he punished me. He wanted me to see that even though I carried a lightsaber, I could still be destroyed by one."

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Mace gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. He wished for five minutes alone with Dern Galen. Five minutes was all he needed. After a few minutes, Mace said in a soothing voice, "What your master did was wrong. No one will ever hurt you like that again. I promise."

"But you don't want me either," Came the choked reply.

"Ja'lisa, its not that I don't want you, but you need a Master who can give you the time you deserve," Mace then added, "I will always be here for you, if you need me."

Glancing at the clock, Mace saw that it was almost time for Galen's sentencing. He hoped with that, Ja'lisa could finds the closure she needed and go on with her life.

Ardeth sat up on the bed in the healers ward. His scars almost completely gone. Now, all he had to do was fight the inner demons and maybe he could have a normal life. He never really had friends growing up, Dern saw to that. He was a lonely boy, afraid of his own shadow. But he still excelled in his studies and was a well abled apprentice.

Once he was knighted, Ardeth left the temple and had not been back since. One dangerous mission after another was Ardeth's life. He had gained the respect of dignitaries all over the galaxy as well as his peers. Ardeth had gained the reputation of being a fine Knight with a compassionate heart. Had anyone knew where he really came from, they would have been shocked. He had not spoken to his former Master in the five years that had passed. He would never have seen the man again if not for Master Jinn's letter.

The fact that Dern Galen was able to abuse another innocent child made his blood boil. But he would have the greatest revenge of all, he would live a good life and prove the terrible man who was to have been like a father, wrong. But in order to do that he had to release an old fear. For someone else's well being depended on it as well.

Eleven of the twelve council members were seated when Qui-Gon entered the room, with Obi-Wan trailing behind him. A moment later Ardeth entered and bowed to Qui-Gon and gave Obi-Wan a friendly smile, which the boy returned.

A moment later, Mace entered with Ja'lisa. Leaving the girl in Qui-Gon's care, Mace took his seat as well. Once he was seated he nodded to Yoda, who ordered, "Bring in Dern Galen."

Dern's eyes were filled with anger and hate. He glared at Ardeth first, who met his gaze evenly. Seeing he could not upset his former student, he moved his attention to his recent student. Ja'lisa started to shake and moved her eyes to the floor. Qui-Gon went to put his arm around the girl, but Ardeth had beat him to it. Qui-Gon smiled approvingly, but it seemed to enrage Dern even more.

"Oh isn't that sweet? Two losers trying to go on with their lives," Dern's voice was a disturbing blend of hate and glee. "But they will never be able too! One can't bear to take a padawan and one will never find another master to take her!"

Ardeth heard a sharp intake of breath come from Ja'lisa. He kept his arm protectively around her and responded to his Master's cruel and unfair accusations, "No, Dern. You are wrong. I will take a padawan. In fact, with the council's blessing, I take Ja'lisa Brey."

A shocked expression washed over Ja'lisa's face. She did not know what to think, but it did not matter, because the force was screaming to her that it was right. Ardeth Kralin was the right Master.

Dern did not like the turn of events and was about to verbally attack them again, but Mace warned, "Don't even try it Dern. Knight Kralin, you are certain you are up to the responsibilities entrusted with you when you take a padawan?"

Nodding, Ardeth answered, "Yes Sir, I do. I may need guidance, but I know I can be a good master."

It was Qui-Gon's turn to speak up, "Since Knight Kralin has not had a suitable example to follow, I volunteer to mentor him."

Ardeth gave Qui-Gon a grateful look.

Yoda nodded, "So be it. Your Padawan Ja'lisa Brey is." The ancient Master turned to Dern Galen, "Punished you will be. To the salt mines of Krylos you will go."

Mace finished, "You will live out the remainder of your life on Krylos in a maximum security prison, without the benefit of the force."

The guards started to take Dern away, but he stopped in front of Ja'lisa, "You think you have won? Well, you have not! Remember that! Remember what I have taught you."

Looking Dern in the eye, Ardeth responded, "In time she will remember nothing of what you taught her! I will see to it!"

The guards started to move again, taking Dern with them. The door shut and Dern Galen was out of their lives, forever.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been six months since Dern Galen had left their lives. Ardeth would have liked to say that it was easy. That he and Ja'lisa had gotten along with their lives just fine, and that were no lasting remnants of their master.

But, in reality, it had been a hard six months for both. For Ja'lisa, because the wounds were still fresh and painful. For Ardeth, because all the demons he hid inside for years had come forward.

Ardeth requested that he and Ja'lisa be removed from active duty temporarily. It was rare for a new Master/padawan team to remain inactive, but the council agreed that this was what was best for both. So Ardeth and Ja'lisa fell into a comfortable existence of study, training, and getting to know their peers at the temple. Something that was forbidden when Dern Galen was around.

Qui-Gon had been a huge help. He gave Ardeth advice, was his sounding board when he got frustrated, and was just a good friend. Obi-Wan, continued to be a good friend to Ja'lisa, and soon she was like any other young padawan. Laughing with friends and training without fear.

The first night together, Ja'lisa woke screaming and thrashing. Ardeth ran to her, and tried to comfort her, but the girl recoiled at first. It took several minutes of soothing words to calm her. Then Ja'lisa clung to her new master as though her life depended on it. And in reality it did. They both needed to build a bond. And that night was the start.

Then there were the nights that Ardeth would be the one haunted by nightmares. Ja'lisa would run to wake her Master and it would be her turn to offer comfort. Then they would make tea and sit up and talk.

But, soon the nightmares became far and few between. Both would be haunted by Dern forever, but they had both made peace with themselves. They had both moved on with their lives.

"Sure you are, about this?" Yoda asked the young Master that was before him.

Smiling at his student, Ardeth nodded, "Yes, Masters. We are ready for our first mission together. We are ready to return to active duty."

Mace allowed a grin, "It is good to see you both come so far. And we do have a mission for you. You will be working with a team, I believe you know them already, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi."

Ja'lisa then allowed a grin, "Yes, Master Windu, we have heard of them."

Her dry humor caused the council to laugh, and that was something else that was rare.

Ardeth put his arm around Ja'lisa's shoulders as they left the council room. Under his arm he held several computer disks which would brief them on their upcoming mission. They would meet Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for dinner and go over it together.

For the first time in months, Ardeth felt free. And looking down at his student, he knew she felt the same way.


End file.
